


Marvin and Chase Size Adventures

by tinytardismilkshake



Series: G/t Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Giant!Chase, Tiny!Marvin, size shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: Marvin is tiny and Chase is giant. But what if they want to mix things up a little?





	1. Marvin's Big Surprise

Marvin was working on a little experiment. Literally little, depending on one's perspective. He was trying to concoct a size shifting potion so he could get closer to the size of his friend Chase. Marvin's whole workspace was on part of Chase's coffee table.  
It's not that Marvin minded being small, or that he minded Chase being big. They had a good friendship and neither thought differently of the other for his size. But sometimes Marvin wanted to get a hint of Chase's perspective. See what the whole view out of the window looked like at once, maybe sit on Chase's couch with his legs dangling off. If this worked, maybe he could work on another potion to shrink Chase if he wanted so they could trade places for a day.  
Marvin was so lost in thought he almost didn't notice he was on the last step. Just one drop of-  
BOOM  
Oh no. Mistakes were made. Marvin's head hurt and he felt broken wood under his hands. As his vision cleared, he realized what happened.  
He was even bigger than Chase. When he stood up, his head brushed the ceiling. He didn't want to sit on the couch for fear of crushing it. Oh no, how was he going to tell Chase? It was supposed to be a surprise and not break the coffee table.  
Suddenly, Chase walked in. He looked shocked for a moment, then he started laughing.  
Marvin laughed too, despite himself. "You're not mad?" He asked.  
"No!" Chase said, "I knew I smelled potions, but after I heard the explosion I came to check on you. I'm just glad you're okay!"  
"Yeah, me too," replied Marvin. "I was just supposed to be around your height. It should wear off after a day. I'm sorry about your coffee table."  
"Eh, it's not like it was that fancy anyway. And it's *our* coffee table. I know our living situation is your rooms within my rooms, but this place belongs to both of us, okay? I never wanted to make you feel left out."  
"I don't," Marvin decided. "I wanted to try something different, but it's temporary because I'm most at home in a world much bigger than me. Hey, next time I was thinking I could make two potions so we could trade sizes for a day?"  
"Ha, maybe! I've been thinking it might be cozy being the small one. But we can think about that later. Want to watch some TV? This couch is more durable than it looks." Chase sat down on the couch and gestured to the spot next to him.  
"Yeah. I'd like that." Marvin sat down carefully, and the couch held up. He relaxed and settled in.


	2. Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to try out the potions again. Hopefully nothing goes wrong...

A few weeks after Marvin's potion debacle, life proceded as normal. The coffee table was replaced, as were most of the things lost from Marvin's workshop.  
Marvin and Chase had bonded over watching TV together that night. Chase made a little ladder so that now Marvin could get on the huge, old couch whenever he wanted.  
One day, Chase came into the living room to find Marvin at his workspace. "Oh hey, just who I was looking to see!" Chase greeted his friend.  
"Not very bad odds, I do live here," Marvin quipped.  
"Haha, yeah, but you tend to find places to hide. Anyway, I was wondering... how are those size potions coming?"  
"I haven't tested them," said Marvin, "but I think I've fixed the issues from the growth potion. And I found a good recipe for a shrinking potion. Why do you ask?"  
"I was thinking - I mean it might be fun if - would you still be interested in trading sizes for a day sometime?"  
"If you're sure you're interested, I can cook something up. Do you want to watch the process?" Marvin wanted to avoid getting distracted and messing up the potion like last time, but he wasn't sure how to say that without scaring Chase.  
"Ooh, I'd love to watch the magic happen! Literally!" Chase sat down on the floor and was now about eye level with Marvin.  
"Heh, magic is just science most of the world hasn't figured out yet."  
Marvin got to work. He explained what ingredients he was using and how much to keep himself focused. Chase was interested even though he wasn't familiar with the jargon. Within a couple hours, the potions were ready.  
Marvin handed a shrinking potion to Chase and, holding the growing potion, climbed down the table.  
Chase drank his potion first. He winced at the taste, but sure enough, he began to shrink. He ended up almost exactly Marvin's height, much to Marvin's relief. The friends hugged, taking advantage of this rare opportunity, and then Marvin stepped back to drink his potion.  
It also didn't taste very good, but thankfully this time there were no explosions and Marvin was a much more reasonable Chase height.  
"So?" Marvin asked. "What do you think of the small life?"  
"I barely recognize the place!" Chase responded. "I'm going to explore and check out your rooms!"  
"Only if I get to check out your refrigerator!" Marvin added. They both laughed.  
Chase went to explore, and Marvin looked around. Chase had a one-story house, which was helpful when Marvin was small because he would not have been able to use Chase-height stairs. Marvin was most interested in the kitchen because while he had his own tiny cooking set on the counter, he had never used the larger kitchen equipment. He decided to make grilled cheese for himself and Chase to have when Chase got back.  
When the grilled cheeses were done, Chase wasn't back. Marvin admired the view outside the window for a minute before he started to get worried. Sure, this house was entirely safe for a small person, but Marvin was used to being the small one. What if Chase had gotten lost or stuck in something? Marvin tried to think of potential dangers. He hadn't heard anything fall or the door open. But what if he'd missed something? Something falling wouldn't seem as loud from here as it did when he was small.  
Marvin looked around for something that could have fallen. He looked in kitchen cabinets, on and below the windowsill, and under the couch. He looked in his bedroom and Chase's bedroom. No sign of Chase.  
Now he was really worried. It was dangerous outside for a small person alone, especially one not used to being small. "Chase?" Marvin called, making his way around the house again. "Chase, where are you?"  
Suddenly a laugh came from the couch. It stopped quickly, but it was unmistakably Chase's.  
Marvin lifted the couch cushion to find where Chase had been hiding.  
"Ah, I blew my cover!" Chase said, barely suppressing a laugh. "Now it's your turn to hide."  
"Me? But there's nowhere to hide in here," said Marvin.  
"That all depends on your perspective." Chase was very pleased with himself, and Marvin had to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Whumptober alternate prompt 9, "hiding".

**Author's Note:**

> My Day 3 Whumptober fic ended up being a sequel to Day 2, so I'm combining them for simplicity.


End file.
